Drabble Challenge!
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: 10 songs, ten drabbles! Comprised of XS, B26, 5980 and one 1869 thrown in for good measure! There's nothing too bad, bar Xanxus dirty mind, so T to be safe!


Firstly, I know I have been gone an absurdly long time, and there is a list of reasons for that which I will not bore you by going into. However, for anyone waiting for more of **Love Like Blood**, I do plan to start working on it again very soon, and I'm so so sorry to keep all you lovely people waiting! .

However, for now I've done this drabble challenge, so you can have it! Yay!

**Bel: **I'd rather you get back to getting me into Fran's pants

**Fran:** Senpai...*sweatdrop*

**Me:** Sh'up Bel, I'm working on it, I want you in Fran's pants too!

Anyways!

1, 4 and 10 are Sharky x Bossu!

2, 6 and 8 are the Prince and the Frog!

3, 7 and 9 are 5980.

And 5 is Hibari x Mukuro ^-^

Enjoy.

* * *

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**1) ****Cassie - Flyleaf**

_SqualoxXanxus_

Squalo looked at Xanxus. His crimson eyes blazing. He cocked the gun to the side, a smirk sliding across his face. The metal tasted bitter in Squalo's mouth. The cold material thick and heavy on his tongue.

_Do you believe in God?_

It was a simple question. He didn't. Not in the traditional sense, anyway. If he did, he'd be condemned in his line of work. He was sure no God would accept a mafiasco. However, there were other kinds of God-like creatures to have faith in. Or perhaps he only followed the bad ones. Perhaps the better question would be to ask if he believed in the devil. Evil was real. Evil was something he faced a lot.

_I believe in you._

Xanxus smiled.

* * *

**2) Bat**** Country – Avenged Sevenfold**

_BelxFran_

_He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man._

There was a reason Bel was so sadistic. There was a reason Fran didn't show emotion. Both of them were strategies of escaping human pain. Empathy lead to suffering. Expressing emotion admitted you were feeling it.

_Show me what it's like to be set free._

There was a reason Bel showed a tender side with Fran. There was a reason why Bel was the only person that ever saw Fran's true emotions. They were different, but so amazingly similar. Opposites, but the same.

_Won't lose my will to stay._

There was a reason Bel loved Fran. There was a reason Fran loved Bel. That wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

**3) ****Not Now – Blink 182**

_GokuderaxYamamoto_

Gokudera's body was small and pale in the large white sheets of the hospital bed. The vivid red of his wounds a stark contrast to his chalk skin. His hair was a tousled mess that, had he of been conscious, he would never of allowed.

_I'm scared, please show me how._

How to help you. Yamamoto thought, his large tan hand grasping Gokudera's small pale one. The sight before him broke his heart. He needed his Hayato. He couldn't bear to lose him. He'd told him to let him come with him on that mission, but Gokudera had been so sure he could do it.

_I'm here, hold on._

Just don't die. Yamamoto thought desperately. Please don't. I can't live without you.

_Take my one last breath_

He would of gave his life to the still boy on the bed if he could. He stroked his hair and hoped desperately for those eyes to open. For sarcastic comments and Italian swears. For his Hayato.

_And I will be right here, waiting._

* * *

**4) ****Rumors of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated – Rise Against**

_XanxusxSqualo_

_Don't ask me how I ended up at my wits end._

After his loss to that damn Tuna kid, Xanxus felt on the edge. All out of sync and unsure of himself. How had he lost to a middle schooler? A pretty pathetic one, at that.

_When I die, will they remember not what I've done, but what I haven't?_

What Xanxus was really afraid of was not being remembered. Of not achieving anything in his life. He had found he was not the real Vongola's son, and that had destroyed him more than he ever dared to admit. He had no family. He was alone in the world. He did not belong anywhere, and so he turned to gaining fear rather than love.

_Quiet comfort they invite. Do we dare take what they offer?_

But then Squalo had stuck by him anyway. Promised to be dedicated to him. With his silver hair and his bright smile. His loud personality and his skilled hands.

And maybe Xanxus was loved after all. Maybe he did belong.

_This could be our only chance._

* * *

**5) ****The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You – My Chemical Romance**

_MukuroxHibari_

_Lost in the prescription._

There was something enchanting about Mukuro. His pretty illusions. His fantasy within reality. He was a human drug, a seductive whisper against the shell of your ear and Hibari was hooked. He wanted more, as much as he could take. He wanted to overdose in Mukuro. In the taste his lips, drown in the colour of his mismatched eyes.

He wanted to slip away into fantasy with his demonic lover and never come back. Wanted to lie in the night sky and watch the world without ever touching it, fingers entwined with said illusionists. Mukuro gave him the desire to just simply be. To just exist without reason.

_For the last night I lie, would you lie with me?_

* * *

**6) ****Toxic – A Static Lullaby**

_BelxFran_

_A guy like you should wear a warning, It's dangerous._

There was something addictive about Bel. Fran knew he was bad news, and yet he was still drawn to him. His very aura screamed dangerous, and yet like a moth to a flame back Fran came time after time. The danger excited him, like static in his blood. Made Bel all the more alluring. On missions half times he didn't know if he should fear Bel or his enemies more. That uncertainty, the constant state of not knowing what the prince was going to do next got Fran all riled up.

_With a taste of your lips._

Not to mention the lips. Fran found Bel's lips the most irresistible. The taste, texture, pressure – he could get high off of the prince's lips. His kisses were the best part of being partnered with him. Rough, hard kisses amongst the dead bodies of their foes. Or tender, butterfly kisses in the shadows of the Varia castle. Perhaps heated, passionate kisses on Fran's bed. Fran loved them all.

_I'm addicted to you._

Loved Bel, in spite of himself.

* * *

**7****) About**** Falling – Say Anything**

_GokuderaxYamamoto_

_I don't really even care if I'm alone now. _

I don't really care about having anyone by my side. My dedication is to the Vongola Decimio, no one else is worthy of my emotions. Tenderness and care are qualities better left out of the mafia. So why are you always so gentle with me? And why do your soft, brown eyes make my stomach shiver with a weird sensation like I'm falling from a great height? Your big hands with their stupid callouses from baseball always make goosebumps quiver on my flesh when you touch me. You make me feel things I don't understand, but that I desire anyway. I don't care that I'm alone, but my body yearns for you. Why?

_I don't wanna get lost in the ocean._

I've been afraid of the ocean since I was a child. It's big, cold, deep expanse. I had got swept out a bit and been terrified of drowning. Falling in loves a bit like drowning. Only, softer, safer. Like drowning in the rain. Standing, head back, eyes closed, mouth open and the water pouring down.

I always did like standing in the rain.

I don't think I'd mind getting lost in the rain.

* * *

**8) ****Where the Lines Overlap - Paramore**

_BelxFran_

_Give me attention._

Bel craved attention. Fed off it. He loved being the centre of attention. Having all eyes focused on him. However, in the Varia, with so much noise and fighting and such, it was a rare occurrence to ever be the complete focus of anyone.

Until Fran came along.

_We're not at the end, but we've already won_

In his own quietly sarcastic way, Fran centred on the prince. Paired with him for most missions, Fran had kind of latched, perhaps because he was the only one he felt anyway remotely attached to in the whole house. And maybe Bel had latched right back. Fran fed his need to feel important, even if it was with witty insults.

_No one is as lucky as us_

Together they fit, like awkward puzzle pieces that had to be shoved and stomped on until they mashed together. But they did mash together, and within each other they found a happiness they never thought possible. So maybe it was pretty lucky that Fran came to be the new Mist illusionist of the Varia.

* * *

**9) ****The Girl Next Door – Saving Jane**

_GokuderaxYamamoto_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

You never notice me. You're always too busy focusing on Tsuna. Y'know, I like Tsuna and all, he's a great guy and I know it's not his fault, but sometimes I want to whack him with my baseball bat. Just for the satisfaction. Just to grab your attention. Because that really would, even if it were for the wrong reasons.

_Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

I try to be there for you. Deal with your temper, play along in the whole mafia game, yet you never seem to care. I've stopped smiling as much lately, tried to be more serious. You hate how goofy I am. I've even tried to get better grades, but you don't even notice my efforts.

I wish you could see the way I feel for you.

I wish I could be more to you than the guy next door.

_I'm just the girl next door._

* * *

**10) ****Sexyback – Justin Timberlake**

_XanxusxSqualo_

Squalo flung his hair, and small shards of glass fluttered from the long silver strands to land on the carpeted floor of Xanxus' office. VOI! Growled the shark, and Xanxus felt his trousers tighten. There was a reason he threw wine glasses at Squalo, and it was not because he didn't want the wine.

There was just something so _sexy_ about the way Squalo flicked his hair so dramatically to remove the glass. The way his eyes shone with rage, his teeth bared in a vicious expression. He was different than anyone Xanxus had ever met, and a lot more attractive.

Xanxus wanted him. Wanted to punish him with more than broken glasses. Wanted him over his desk, over his bed, on his throne – everywhere. Wanted to hurt him. To hear his scream. To see that silver waterfall of hair cascading down his back. To pull on it until Squalo begged him to stop.

After being stared at hungrily for a few long moments, without an answer as to why he had been attacked, Squalo turned to leave.

And Xanxus threw another glass.


End file.
